Anniversaire et gymnastique
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Assister au spectacle de gymnastique de sa cousine adoptive, fangirl de Lancel pour une raison qui le dépassait, non, ce n'était pas l'idée que Joffrey s'était fait de son anniversaire.


Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : Assister au spectacle de gymnastique de sa cousine adoptive, fangirl de Lancel pour une raison qui le dépassait, non, ce n'était pas l'idée que Joffrey s'était fait de son anniversaire.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi d'écriture multiparticipatif n°3 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Ce défi consistait à écrire selon les contraintes d'un participant mystère, qui écrivait en retour selon les contraintes de son binôme. Les conditions étaient : un personnage fait le poirier, insérer les mots «ribambelle», «tequila», «fleur», «anniversaire» et «bassiner» .

Note de l'auteur bis: Modern AU et pas mal de gros mots.

**Anniversaire et gymnastique**

Adossé à un mur, près d'une fenêtre ouverte afin que la fumée n'envahisse pas la pièce, Joffrey tira une nouvelle fois une bouffée de sa cigarette. Ce n'était clairement pas l'idée qu'il s'était fait de son anniversaire cette année! Déjà, aller assister à un spectacle de gymnastique présenté par une ribambelle de gamins, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. La gymnastique, pas les gamins, car à la surprise générale, Joffrey Baratheon n'était pas un connard fini avec les petits. Il était maladroit, pas à son aise, un peu brut de coffre, mais leur causer des traumatismes avant le cours préparatoire, ce n'était pas sa came, il préférait attendre l'adolescence, c'était plus drôle de leur faire peur avec des vieux screamers ou des films bien gores. Quant à lever la main sur eux... Il canalisait ça dans ses pratiques sexuelles, avec sa femme, qui était plus que consentante.

Bref.

Toujours était-il qu'il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à passer son anniversaire à regarder la fille adoptive de Loras et de Renly faire le poirier.

Parce que oui, après des années de bataille, son oncle et son compagnon, qui était aussi le beau-frère du jeune homme grâce au jeu des mariages, avaient enfin pu adopter un enfant!

Bon d'accord, un enfant, la gamine avait quinze ans et c'était elle qui avait géré les mioches après sa présentation. Renly et Loras étaient partis dans l'idée d'adopter un bébé. Mais face à la détresse de cette adolescente, qui n'avait connu que foyer sur foyer, renvoyée toujours à l'orphelinat pour des raisons plus débiles les unes que les autres, ils n'avaient pas pu fermer les yeux. Ils seraient plus des grands frères que des pères. L'orphelinat leur permit d'adopter un deuxième enfant dans la foulée, trop heureux de se débarrasser de la jeune fille encombrante. Ils étaient donc les heureux parents d'une ado de quinze printemps et d'un bébé de deux mois. Le bébé, c'était un orphelin suite à un accident de voiture. L'ado, Joffrey n'en savait trop rien, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup de son passé. Il ne comprenait juste pas pourquoi elle avait été tant ballottée. Elle n'était peut-être pas la gamine idéale, preuve en était de son béguin majeur pour Lancel. Lancel, franchement! Elle pouvait viser bien mieux! Mais elle était bonne élève, polie, discrète. C'était juste qu'elle avait des goûts de merde.

Pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir entraîné là-dedans, Margaery, avec l'aide des fiers pères de la gymnaste en herbe, avait organisé pour lui une petite fête d'anniversaire, réunissant la famille. Myrcella n'avait pas pu venir, on lui pardonnait aisément : elle venait d'accoucher d'une jolie petite Rhaenys Martell. Sinon, tout le monde était là. Une scène le fit soupirer : Comme le grand con qu'il était, Lancel venait d'offrir une fleur à sa groupie qui savait faire le grand écart, pour la féliciter de son spectacle.

\- Soit il est con et il ne sait pas qu'elle bave sur lui, soit il est en fait hyper intelligent. Il le sait, il en joue, il attend juste ses dix-huit ans pour ne pas tomber dans le détournement de mineur, tout en s'assurant un plan cul facile ou une femme pour ses gosses, parce qu'il sait qu'aucune autre ne voudra de lui. Ouais, ça se tient. Pensa-t-il

Il sourit quand Margaery s'approcha de lui, lui offrant un shot de tequila. Elle avait un petit sourire triste.

\- Je suis désolée, ce n'est peut-être pas ce que tu souhaitais faire pour ton anniversaire. On se rattrapera, c'est promis.

\- T'inquiète. J'en ai pas l'air mais je m'amuse, tu sais. J'observe, je fais mes théories pour bassiner les gens plus tard.

\- La gymnaste et son lion ?

\- Oui, par exemple.

Elle les observa.

\- C'est mignon de la part de Lancel de la laisser rêver.

\- Je pense surtout qu'il attend son heure.

\- Elle n'a que quinze ans, il n'a pas de sentiments pour elle.

\- Qui a parlé de sentiments ?

\- Lancel est incapable de cynisme. Et il ment très mal.

\- Alors il est encore plus con que ce que je pensais.

\- Il suit la loi.

\- Combien d'ados tombent enceintes chaque année ? Ne me dis pas qu'il est gentil avec la gamine perdue en chien sur lui juste pour être gentil.

Il haussa un sourcil quand elle but un jus de tomate. Elle qui adorait la tequila d'habitude, voilà qu'elle la boudait !

\- J'ai un petit cadeau d'anniversaire pour toi.

Il l'observa. Il avait déjà ouvert ses cadeaux, de quoi parlait-elle ?

Elle lui prit la main, la porta à son ventre plat, tout en lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille, quelques mots qui changèrent alors l'atmosphère qu'il ressentait. Un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il écrasa sa cigarette, se jurant de donner ses paquets à quelqu'un, et avec un éclat de rire, il la souleva, l'enlaçant, avant de l'embrasser. Le spectacle de gymnastique ne comptait plus, la fangirl de Lancel et l'autre qui nourrissait sa passion ne comptaient plus, la tequila ne comptait plus, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était Margaery, sa reine, son tout.

Elle et leur petit faon qui grandissait bien au chaud dans ses entrailles.

**FIN**


End file.
